Feelings of a Heart
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Su madre le había considerado un niño feliz. Todos decían que su bondad era infinita. Su padre le reprendía por caer ante la desesperación. El que le veía le decía que su sonrisa contagiaba alegría. Miles le habían halagado por la fortaleza que poseía. Pero había algo que ellos sabían: Guardaban mil secretos y sentimientos./Serie de drabbles u One-Shots [With KingOfMisery]—ALEGRÍA—
1. Miedos que se alojan en el alma

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery & OuttaControl845. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Emociones_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **. [Temor]**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **Miedos que se alojan en el alma**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su madre siempre le había considerado un niño feliz, uno que podía atravesar cualquier adversidad con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Su padre, según había escuchado alguna vez de su progenitora, había dicho que seguro él sería un chico muy fuerte, que de grande podría atravesar cualquier problema y nunca se dejaría vencer por las desgracias. Ambos habían tenido altas expectativas en él, asegurando que él sería todo lo contrario a sus almas y cuerpos, porque su fortaleza sería física y mental, y sería una persona grande que trazaría un hermoso futuro en un blanco papel, como la posterior a la portada de los libros de papá.

Pero se habían equivocado. Como siempre, ellos habían errado. Y aquel niño que siempre se mostró alegre ante su madre fue el mismo que pasó horas llorando tras la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose por qué a él, odiando al Dios del que tanto escuchaba mención.

Tras la muerte de su madre Kaneki ocultó con mayor fuerza aquellos sentimientos y emociones que le atormentaban, liberándolos únicamente tras la seguridad de su habitación, o al menos con los malos. En algo había acertado su madre, él era un chico feliz, pero solo durante cortos lapsos de tiempo en los que podía estar con su mejor amigo. A pesar de estar lleno de falsas sonrisas y mil lágrimas escondidas Kaneki vivía todas las emociones por encima de la tristeza que tanto le acosaba. Había sido feliz en muchas ocasiones, y más cuando su vida tomó aquel giro que en algún momento fue drástico, permitiéndole conocer a dos asombrosas chicas. Había conocido la ira tras conocer a la organización de Aogiri —y tras conocer a Nishio y Shuu, pero en menor grado—, sintiendo como este se apoderaba de cada una de las células de su cuerpo y le hacía realizar acciones inimaginables en su persona. Podía decir haber sentido desagrado ante actitudes y nuevos sabores, pero lo soportó, viviendo con ello durante gran parte de su vida.

Podía asegurar que todas las emociones se habían posicionado en lo alto de su ser, pero aquello era una mentira idéntica a la de sus padres. Porque no importaba cuanto pasara, siempre se podría definir a sí mismo con una sola emoción:

 _Miedo._

Miedo a que las personas le abandonaran sin piedad, a que le dieran la espalda como su tía había hecho durante toda su infancia —y lo seguía haciendo—. Miedo a ser descubierto, a que el mundo se enterara de todo lo que albergaba en su interior y él jamás dejaría salir. Miedo a perderlo todo, a que su pequeño mundo de papel construido dentro de una frágil burbuja de cristal, aislado de todo el tormento que le rodeaba y consumía, fuese roto, volviéndole a sumir en el tormento que siempre le había rodeado y robado la respiración.

Cinco letras que podían definir perfectamente cada uno de los estados de su vida; cinco letras que podían indicar lo que mejor le describía. _Miseria. Indiferencia. Encierro. Dolor. Olvido._ Él lo sabía, aquello era lo que predominaba en los dominios de su cerebro, lo que le generaba aquel agujero en el estómago y que le impedía tragar y respirar. Esa terrible sensación de no poder hablar, de sentirse atrapado en un vacío oscuro con una luz a lo lejos, pero por más que alzara la mano nunca lo podría alcanzar. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a aquellos años de dolor en casa, y más que a la muerte de su madre.

Odiaba que todos sus miedos se juntaran, y que al final acabaran por cumplirse, y el temor por perder a aquellas personas que amaba dejaba de ser un simple _miedo_ , pasando a ser la realidad más dolorosa de todas. Pero si por percibir aquello lograba huir y mantenerse a salvo. Por más temor que sintió al encontrarse ante Jason lo único que pudo hacer fue temer, igual que cuando Rize le intentó comer, Nishiki atacó a su amigo o cuando Tsukiyama le llevó al restaurante ghoul y luego peleó con él en la capilla. El temor era su mejor amigo así como el miedo nunca le había dejado.

Y sin importar los años estos jamás le dejarían, haciéndolo sentir como cuando apenas tenía cinco años y temía dormir con las luces apagadas porque algún monstruo podía salirle por debajo de las sábanas. Pero ahora era grande, tan grande que ya no le tenía miedo al labrador de la vieja vecina, pero de igual forma jamás había logrado esa fortaleza que sus padres siempre habían querido para él.

En algo había acertado su padre, se había vuelto fuerte, pero así como era fuerte también era débil, porque el poder pelear no significaba nada en su situación. Porque de igual forma sufrió, lloró y sobre todas las cosas _temió_ , porque jamás lograría esa fortaleza que desesperadamente había buscado. Porque Ken lo sabía perfectamente.

Él era una persona repleta de temores.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Ósheme pero Khé?** **Yo no sé si logré lo que quería pero meh, vale polaina, lo escribí con amor e igual ni lo leen.**

 **Oh, sí, aquí venimos con una nueva historia para nuestro queridísimo foro del amado fandom, pero esta vez no es un one-shot, ¡Hurra! Solo serán cinco capítulos correspondientes a cada palabra designada, ya les iré diciendo luego cuáles son, pero la de este fue temor. Sí, lo sé, temor no es una emoción, es un sentimiento, pero pela, muchos le conocen como sinónimo de miedo. Ah, y he variado mucho con miedo y temor, pero es porque en unos lugares le daban los significados a cada uno, y en otro les daban los mismos pero con las palabras cambiadas, así que fue muy confuso. (?) Da igual, aquí les dejo mis 824 palabras que cuentan al menos para drabble.** — **Emoticon heart** —

 **Y eso es todo, no olviden que los reviews nos motivan, les invitamos a dejar uno bien sensual aquí abajo, o darle en favoritos, también pueden seguir la cuenta para más historias, no mordemos y escribimos decente. Eso es todo, gracias a todo aquel que leyó, se les ama, ¡Hasta la siguiente palabra!** — **Tiene límite, dude** —

 **De pie. Saluden. Aye.~**

— **OuttaControl845**


	2. Seda que toca suavemente el alma

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer. Se toma Disclaimer y advertencias generales.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Emociones_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **. [Bondad]**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ __ _ **Seda que toca suavemente el alma**_ __ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a que no todos los sentimientos deben ocultarse bajo llave en una caja. Mantener dentro lo que en su mayoría suelen ser malestares lo único que consigue es dañar a la persona, destruyendo lentamente aquella escasa felicidad que ellos se permiten, sabiendo que la tendrían toda pero encerrándola junto a esos sentimientos. Así le había dicho su madre y así lo había memorizado ella, y por eso se había prometido jamás guardar algo en su interior, ni la tristeza ni el coraje. Y también se había prometido otra cosa.

Buscar que quienes le rodearan dejaran ser libres todas sus emociones para poder vivir felices.

Así lo hizo con su hermana mayor, con su hermano y los tres chicos con las máscaras extrañas ante los ojos de Hinami. Con el tiempo conviviendo con todos ellos —más con los últimos cuatro— había aprendido a reconocer cuándo estaban bien y cuándo no, pudiendo hasta solicitar la ayuda del elegante hombre que llevaba siempre flores a casa para llenar de preguntas a su hermano mayor, buscando en algún punto _romperlo_ , y así poder con gentileza curar las heridas al ya saber dónde estas se encontraban. Y, aunque jamás logró encontrar todas esas cicatrices ocultas con sonrisas, él siempre le agradecía con los labios curvados, acariciando su mejilla y murmurando las mismas palabras: _Eres tan amable_.

Y luego, en algún día de la semana, ese mismo cuando ella decidía ayudar al pequeño gato lastimado que se alojaba frente a la casa, Kaneki le halagaba por la bondad que poseía, mencionando siempre el cuánto desearía él ser así. Y ella lo negaba asegurando que solo era _un poco buena_. Pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Siempre todos le decían que su bondad era infinita, y que sus dulces sonrisas lograban aliviar cualquier mal en el alma. Porque no había momento en que Hinami no ofreciera una mano a quien estuviese sujeto al borde del abismo aun sabiendo que no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para alzarle. Porque así hizo con su hermano, cuando lo vio aferrado al borde corrió a coger su mano, buscando ablandar aunque fuese un poco su dolor, y aunque fuese poco lo que pudiese hacer intentaba disminuir ese peso que ahora cargaba encima. Porque sí, era un poco buena.

Igual fueron las cosas cuando el desastre ocurrió y aquello que comenzó a sentir como una familia se vio cubierto por la penumbra que había ahogado a aquel chico, acabando por abandonarlo todo, yendo a un nuevo lugar donde buscó un cálido afecto que no logró conseguir. Pero igual buscó ayudar, tratando bien a quienes había conocido allí a pesar de no tener idea de los pesares que tenían. Ni porque Ayato le trató con pesadez fue indiferente, siempre buscó tratarle amablemente, dedicarle mil sonrisas y consolarle en los temas que sabía le dolían.

Con el tiempo llegó a comprender lo que provocaba la palabra familia en el menor de los Kirishima, y lo supo de la peor forma el día que se atrevió a decirle al chico que él era como su hermano, igual que Touka. Ese día la mesa frente a ellos se volcó y las tazas llenas de café hirviente volaron contra el suelo y la pared, estallando en cristales que volaron por la habitación acabando sobre la bebida esparcida por el suelo. Sus puños se tensaron tanto que logró divisar cada una de sus venas, y con un coraje que jamás había presenciado acabó por descubrir la cruel realidad que lo atormentaba.

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionar mierdas tan absurdas frente a mí! ¿Familia, dices? ¡Preferiría vomitar tras comer kilos de comida humana antes de ser tu hermano! ¡Déjate de niñerías y sirve para algo que no sea jugar a la casita!

Recordaba haber sentido un fuerte dolor en su pecho no porque Ayato le hubiera gritado hasta que la vena en su frente saltara, sino por imaginar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Takatsuki la detuvo al momento que quiso correr para disculparse y animar al otro. — No debes meterte donde la sangre Kirishima es tocada, porque Ayato la repudia más que a los humanos. —Tras una sonrisa y tres palmadas en la cabeza la chica abandonó el lugar sin tener que decir más, y Hinami debía admitir que la había salvado de recibir un golpe en el pómulo.

En aquella ocasión dejó pasar siete días hasta que se atrevió a volver a hablar con el mayor, sintiendo el coraje casi desvanecido, pero no lo que había provocado este. Desde ese día le rogó hablar sobre el tema, recibiendo un rechazo acompañado de su ceño fruncido y un chasquido con la lengua, pero a pesar de eso nunca se negó a hablar cuando lograba sacar sutilmente a flote el tema. Y cuando reaccionada su alteraba y gritaba que esa era su vida y no le incumbía, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al percatarse que había mostrado su lado _débil_ ante la castaña, pero al final todo esa aliviado con un abrazo forzado y un dulce beso en la mejilla —pues en ese entonces todavía no alcanzaba su frente—, y tras unas palabras de consuelo el ghoul repetía lo que todos alguna vez le habían dicho: _Eres demasiado buena_ , pero él añadía esa frase que nunca llegó a ser de su agrado a pesar de que siempre supo era cierta.

— Esa bondad que tú posees será tu perdición, deja de ser así, morirás rápido.

— Qué dices, Ayato, nadie ha muerto por ser bueno.

— Y nadie es bueno en el campo de batalla. No seas estúpida, Hinami, deja esa bondad a un lado.

Era como una completa contradicción a todo lo que antes había vivido, la confundía, contradecía las palabras de sus padres, Touka, Kaneki y el viejo Yoshimura. Se negó a aceptar aquello, porque se había prometido jamás ocultar un sentimiento.

Y dicho y hecho, _aquello fue su perdición_.

Porque cuando acabó tras aquel vidrio blindado no pudo hacer nada que no fuera resignarse, porque jamás lograría abandonar ese lugar. El temor salió a flote, no quería morir, pero a pesar de eso no perdió esa sonrisa que siempre les regalaba a los oficiales e investigadores que pasaban cerca su celda, y en especial para aquella persona, _Sasaki Haise_. Jamás logró ni lograría dejar atrás esa personalidad, porque la frialdad o la actitud pesada como Ayato nunca había sido lo suyo, ni jamás lo sería.

Hinami sabía bien algo, ella preferiría mil veces morir por su bondad a encerrar uno de sus sentimientos. Y, posiblemente, acabar como su hermano.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Sho no sé, pero esto viene con cariño de mi persona, no sé cómo haya quedado, no lo quiero leer hasta tenerlo publicado. (?) Outta no trajo nada, pues aquí vengo yo al rescate con 1,099 palabras para la bella Hinami. No, no todo será sobre Kaneki. Se preguntarán, ¿Qué con el título? Pues les seré honesto: No tengo idea, no sabía cómo ponerle. :'v**

 **Como verán esta vez ha tocado la bondad, y quería hacer las cosas diferentes así que terminé por hacer esto. I like it, y espero no los deje con cara de khé. Ugh, expresar sentimientos no es nada fácil (?).**

 **Eso es todo, gracias a todo aquel que leyó hasta aquí, y a quien no también. Les ruego con todo mi ser que se animen a dejar un review, hacen sentir bien, por favor. Oh, y aparte les invito a seguir esta cuenta, no mordemos.** — **Inserte corazones aquí.** — **Su servidor se despide.**

— **KingOfMisery**


	3. Cuando las lágrimas ahogan tu vida

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer. Se toma Disclaimer y advertencias generales.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Emociones_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **. [Desesperación]**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **~Cuando las**_ _ **lágrimas ahogan tu vida**_ __ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Siempre había considerado a su padre un hombre muy sabio, mucho más de lo que él era; alguien que jamás le contaría una mentira, y cada palabra proveniente de su boca sería la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que le decía día tras día durante toda su juventud e infancia, como cuando le aseguró que se convertiría en el mejor jugador de soccer de todo el mundo, y que las mujeres lo admirarían y le pedirían cientos de autógrafos. Nunca le había dicho una mentira, o al menos él nunca había considerado que fueran una. Como aquella vez que conversaron sobre el comer humanos, él se había sentido tan culpable y su padre, con la verdad, le hizo notar lo agradecido que estaría una persona de ser devorado por él.

El día en que había decidido hacer el restaurante su padre no había dicho mucho, tan solo había suspirado arreglando sus gafas que se habían caído un poco por el puente de su nariz, murmurando unas cuantas palabras que dejaron a Shuu ciertamente nervioso: — Mientras sea lo que quieras será correcto y perfecto.

Y así comenzó a pensar que todo lo que él alguna vez deseara así sería, porque su padre no mentía y su plan de vida sería tal y como él lo había escrito. Así avanzó gran cantidad de su vida, hasta que después de los veinte descubrió que, tal vez y solo tal vez, su padre no acertaba en todo lo que decía. Pero no, no le mentía.

Kaneki Ken llegó a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, y fue —aparte de Kamishiro— quien le demostró que no todo lo que él deseara sería lo que ocurriría, y lo descubrió de la peor forma. Esa fría noche de invierno jamás se borraría de su mente, ni los gritos emitidos desde la azotea de un edificio. Después de ese día sintió como si una bruma espesa hubiese cubierto su cuerpo el cual acabó entre la penumbra, y toda su vida se apagó en cuestión de minutos.

Le tuvieron que ir a buscar por todo el distrito, y tal vez por otros, hasta que por fin dieron con él en aquel edificio, y ni porque la cálida luz del Sol en el amanecer acariciara su rostro sentía él que su vida estuviese iluminada. En aquel momento todo en su interior había muerto junto a aquella persona que llegó a querer más de lo que quiso e imaginó, y quien quiso permaneciera pero le ignoró. Esa misma noche Shuu Tsukiyama murió en vida, teniendo más que claro que no siempre las palabras que le gusta escuchar serán las correctas.

Tras lo que pareció ser la muerte de su querido Kaneki el gran _gourmet_ perdió toda la esperanza, sumiéndose entre las sábanas de su cama en una depresión que duró más de lo que habían dicho entre la servidumbre.

— Pobre el señor Shuu, ojalá la próxima semana vuelva a estar tan radiante como siempre.

Pero las semanas se hicieron meses, y los meses, años. Y así pasó el tiempo, sin poder ver una sola luz de esperanza en ese abismo al que él mismo se había arrojado. Su padre le reprendía por caer ante la desesperación, pero él le ignoraba como a todos los demás, sintiendo su cuerpo ponerse tan débil como ya lo estaba su alma. Porque debía admitirlo, sin Kaneki él no era nada, porque en él había encontrado un nuevo y verdadero motivo para vivir, uno mejor que los que su padre le decía sobre ser el mejor. Porque él nunca sería el mejor sin Ken a su lado.

Poco a poco se fue ahogando entre las oscuras profundidades de un inmenso océano, y cuando él mismo procuró estar lejos de la superficie nadie ni nada le logró sacar. Porque lo perdió todo, hasta su calma, sintiendo una terrible sensación que le oprimía el pecho con violencia, y que permanecía allí por los meses que él se encontrara en cama, débil y muriendo ya no solo internamente, sino también en su cuerpo.

Apenas lo perdió conoció realmente aquel sentimiento que varias veces fue su acompañante, como el día que peleó con Kirishima en la capilla, desesperándose al ver como ella mordía a su preciado bocado. Preciado bocado, preciado amigo, preciado amado, y ahora, preciado recuerdo. Porque cada vez que recordaba esa hermosa e hiriente sonrisa que había esbozado en ese último encuentro su corazón dolía, y el intento por escapar de ese sentimiento fue en vano dejando atrás los reproches de su padre, convirtiéndose en comentarios lastimeros.

— _El heredero morirá._

— _Pobre el señor Tsukiyama, su hijo acabará muerto._

— _Jamás vi a un ghoul en tan mal estado._

Para cuando se sintió totalmente devorado por su ser descontrolado y desesperado ya habían pasado tres años, el mismo momento en el que esa maravillosa imagen llegó ante sus ojos, iluminando por lo lejos ese abismo interminable, devolviéndole en segundos esas ganas de vivir. Porque allí, en esa lisa y brillante impresión se encontraba el rostro del que alguna vez había amado, y por quien había muerto ya una vez. Por quien perdería la calma mil veces hasta acabar desesperado una vez más. Porque ya no podía negarlo y jamás lo haría.

Lo amaba.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Btw, yo no sé lo que he hecho ni por qué tuve que poner muchas referencias al shuuneki, pero vamos, que eso sería canon si Kaneki/Haise diera su brazo a torcer, pero Tsukiyama sí parece una nena enamorada. (?) Pero bueno, 882 palabras para el gourmet con la desesperación como sentimiento del capítulo, cada vez son menos palabras porque, ugh, esto hay que entregarlo hoy** — **4 de octubre** — **y los estudios no nos dejan hacer nada.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, les invito a dejar un review y dejar la historia en favoritos, también a seguirnos como escritores, que esa es la motivación de un escritor, y de los amateur también. No saben lo hermoso que es recibir un review así que les invito. Es todo, su servidor se despide.**

— **KingOfMisery**


	4. Como el sonido de un cascabel

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer. Se toma Disclaimer y advertencias generales.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Dame un prompt"_** **, en la tabla** ** _Emociones_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **. [Alegría]**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **~Como el sonido de un cascabel~**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Hubo un día en el que su madre le regaló una barra de su chocolate preferido como recompensa por haber sacado buenas notas ese año, estaba demasiado emocionado por aquello y con una sonrisa en el rostro salió para comer ésta en el campo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, deteniéndose a media cuadra tras haber saludado con entusiasmo a los vecinos que se paseaban con los alrededores. Desde allí pudo ver la puerta abierta y a la mujer gritar algo segundos antes de que el menor saliera corriendo envuelto en lágrimas, y la puerta fuese azotada segundos más tarde. Gritó su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna, y luego salió detrás de aquel que tanto le importaba.

Lo logró alcanzar luego de varios metros, buscando consolarle con un abrazo y una dulce sonrisa, porque con palabras jamás podría —pues Ken nunca le contaba lo que ocurría—, pero mientras pudiera hacer algo para hacer a su amigo feliz, ¡Pues él igual sería feliz! Le secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera, y en un intento de que acabara por animarse le entregó esa barra de chocolate que por tantos días había deseado, mintiendo y diciendo que la había comprado pensando en él, porque si no decía eso el otro no la comería. Y tomados de la mano fueron hacia la colina en la que siempre estaban, escuchando únicamente el canto de las aves al atardecer y los sollozos de Kaneki quien apenas había logrado cesar su llanto, buscando abrir la barra con sus dientes.

No recordaba un día en el que no se hubiese mostrado contento, siempre buscaba ese pequeño grano en un mar de tierra, como la luz en un laberinto de penumbra. Muchas veces vivió situaciones en las que normalmente se hubiera derrumbado, pero apenas sentía dolor en su pecho corría en busca de aquella persona que le hacía feliz, y él le hacía también feliz. Porque con una simple sonrisa tímida de Kaneki su corazón se aliviaba —ya en sexto año se enteró que lo que se aliviaba era su hipotálamo—, y todo el dolor o tristeza se desvanecía como si jamás hubiese llegado. Y de nuevo se hacía presente esa alegría infinita que tanto caracterizaba al joven de hebras doradas.

Siempre le había pasado, todo aquel que le veía le decía que su sonrisa contagiaba alegría, y así lo quería él, porque ser motivo de la alegría ajeno le hacía garantizar la propia. Por eso mismo jamás dejaría de sonreír, porque si algún día intentaba andar con cara triste las personas que le rodearan se deprimirían, y eso le dañaría más. Por esa simple razón buscó jamás dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

Ni cuando le llamaron esa noche de octubre para informar la muerte de sus padres, y como era el único en casa había tenido que atender el teléfono sin comprender a la primera la noticia. Y mientras esperaba a que llegara quien le cuidaría se arregló para la escuela, y como todas las mañanas abandonó su hogar hasta encontrarse con su mejor amigo, saludarlo y reír con él en el camino hasta que fuera hora de entrar a clases. Porque así era Nagachika, y tal vez nadie le cambiaría, ni porque volviera a nacer dejaría de ser de esa forma.

Ni porque su preciado juguete del Capitán América se viese hundido entre las aguas de la alcantarilla que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle de su casa luego de que Kaneki accidentalmente lo botara, quien acabó llorando fue él y no Hide, quien solo soltó una carcajada y buscó cesar el llanto de su amigo. Ni siquiera cuando esa cruel chica le rechazó al momento que él llegó con un par de narcisos y una dulce sonrisa para invitarla al baile, y ella rió por no-sé-qué de su peinado, dejando en claro que no saldría con personas no populares. Porque, ciertamente, él sufría menos en el amor que Kaneki, pues mientras a él le rechazaban dos al otro le rechazaban diez, y a la mitad él ni se les tenía que declarar para que mostraran su desprecio.

Cada vez que este acababa llorando en la azotea Hide se tenía que encargar, comprando algo si la tienda estaba abierta o simplemente emboscándole y besando su mejilla; luego se sentaba a su lado mientras Ken limpiaba sus lágrimas, y comenzaban a hablar sobre las cosas divertidas que alguna vez hubiese ocurrido con la chica que en ese momento se había visto envuelta, y al final reían, y tras dulces palabras de aliento todo volvía a la normalidad. Así le gustaba a él y así quería que se quedara.

Kaneki siendo la víctima —de bullying— y Hide siendo no el héroe, pero sí el que le salvaba del temor y la soledad. Y no por algo fue tantas veces comparado con el Sol, y hasta con los girasoles a causa de su cabellera. Fuera a donde fuera el ambiente siempre era animado, no había nadie que lograra realmente sentir odio o desprecio por el joven gracias a su amable actitud de todos los días con cualquier ser que llegase a respirar y moverse, a veces solo a hablar.

Y con cada sonrisa que recibía en el día su pequeña barra interna se iba llenando, y al final era él quien ya no podía contener aquello en su interior. Corría a casa, comiendo rápido y besando la mejilla de quien se convirtió en su segunda madre, con una sonrisa, para ir a recostarse a la cama y esperar al nuevo día. Se arrojaba y apretaba la almohada entre sus brazos, y luego de ocultar el rostro en la misma gritaba, relajando su cuerpo y alma hasta volver a sentir la calma que le permitía ser quien era. Porque en algún momento hasta la alegría en exceso llega a dañar un alma, pero a Hide aquello no le importaba mientras pudiera hacer a alguien sonreír y animar su día, aunque solo se tratase de aquel amigo al que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Omaigah, son las cuatro y media de la mañana y acabo de escribir seguido esto porque sé que me levantaré tarde, OuttaControl no va a escribirlo así que me quedo yo con el capítulo correspondiente a la Alegría, y quién mejor para representarla que Hide. Oh, espero que no me estén quedando los capítulos como una joda, en serio, van con amor, en especial estas 1,013 palabras que llevan una sutil mención al amor hidekane, porque ahdgfahsjdas lo amo. (?)**

 **And that's all, un capítulo más y terminamos el fic, y si a alguien le llegase a agradar pues nos podrían avisar y buscaríamos hacer más emociones, porque ya saben, las vacaciones están cerca y nuestros cuerpos lo saben… O al menos el mío.**

 **Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, les invito a dejar un review que nos hacen sentir demasiado bien, son como la droga (?), y si dejan uno les estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Oh, también les invito a seguir la historia y a la cuenta en sí para poder leer todas nuestras historias. Muchas gracias, su servidor se despide** — **again** — **.**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
